Thorns That Bind
by MegaAnime Fangirl
Summary: Diana is a demon has assisted her lady, Duchess Isabella Maria Anastasia Crawford of Lancashire for seven years now. Suddenly she now is involved with assisting her in a string of murders that are throughout Duchy of Lancaster. To make matters worst she has to assist one of her own kind in these matters at hand. (Rated: M)


White, A blanket of white had been stained with fresh innocent blood beneath a little five-year-old girl's legs. The single sound of a zipper and the sound of several footsteps walking away,"I'm done with this bitch. I can't believe this didn't work."

"Back to square one I suppose."

"I'll give this kid another go..."

Broken eyes as the unclothed girl watched, rage deep with her eyes, desperation within her gaze, they just used her and threw her away like trash, leaving her to die in the cold of the new fallen soul. And yet they wanted it to come right back at her. Suddenly everything black turned to white and white turned black. Beneath her was a symbol if a rose beneath her outlined in the snow, tears began to burn this child's eyes, '_Somebody...anybody please...help me..._'

'**_Would you like to make a contract?_**' The sound of snow crushing beside her as he eyes linger to a black misty figure of a woman. With cat ears and a long puffy paint brush like tail appeared. red eyes peering into this girl's soul, '_**...so Young...so very young.**_' The reflection of kindness was all this little girl needed,_ '**I can kill them for you... for a price...**_'

"A...Price...?"Tears of anger spilled out as this little girl had violent images of people being killed after one another at her own home. It was just too much for her to bear, "I Want their heads to roll...just like they did to my parents...the servants...Please anything! Don't let them get away with what they've done! I'll pay any price!"

"**_Even your soul?_**"

"YES!"In that moment everything was reverted back to its normal color but the black misted figure still stood under the new fallen snow.

"Hey look it-" In that instant three cries rang into the air. With a flick of her wrist the nameless demoness had decapitated the three men before her walking forth with such confidences. She herself was in raged as she then stomped onto the closest man's head nearby with a hard stomp. Crushing it with a slicking pop to follow

"I detest men with only lust in mind for those who are nothing but mere children." She ripped the coat off the man and walked back to the little girl who was shivering in the cold.

The girl watched in awe as she was met now with a woman whose hair was pure and white. The ends of her hair seemed to have light Brown strands blending it strangely well together. Holding blue eyes that held no ill will to the child. Wearing a navy-blue coat with white fur ruffled around the color and the cuffs of her coat, "Here you are, My mistress."  
The five-year-old looked up to her savior in shock, "T-Thank you..."  
"Now...may I ask for you name young one."  
The girl slowly rose up despite the pain between her legs, she stood strong and proud, "I'm Duchess Isabella Maria Anastasia Crawford of Lancashire...I demand to know my saviors name, and of how I will server you now!"  
The demoness blinked but laughed before the little girl could speak up, she was suddenly lightly poked in the forehead, "I think you got this backwards, my lady. It's I who will serve you, seeing that I want to seek a contract for your soul. Surely you wish to avenge your parents no?"

"Y-Yes..."The little girls confidences wavered before she then took a deep breath and kept her head high, "Alright, if you can avenge me and regain what I have lost."  
A soft eye seemed to linger as she then gently took her hand and gently placed it in her chest, "Then until the day you will perish, I will be able to give you every desire, any wish, anything just give me a name and I will seal our deal."  
"Diana..."Isabella spoke softly as she then kept her gaze sternly onto her, "Diana Rose."  
A soft smile slipped past her, "Diana it is."

The little girl closed her eyes as she embraces the burning warmth on the right side of her chest. She closed her eyes in content by this

* * *

"Seven years ago..."I breathed out as I began to pull drape after drape open in this great hall estate. I looked around seeing a couple of maids begun to wake up. I looked out to the white snow that seemed to continue to fall. 'It's when we first met."  
"Ah...Miss Rose..."I slowly turned around with a warm smile to see who was I assume the one out of two survivor of the slaughter that took place in this manner. He was the butler of the estate. His name was Jacob Thomason. He had a goatee combo and his elderly grey hair was slick back, A classic warless mustache was on his face "I believe I can take it from here while you attend to the Mistress."  
"Of Course, Mr. Thomason, I want nothing more to be at my mistresses side. "Surprisingly only little boys are allowed to work at this estate ever since that day as well, the only elder gentlemen here was Mr. Thomason. I couldn't blame her. I didn't want her to go over another relapse or a break down. But today another male Earl will be accompanied by his butler. "It will be good to see Mr. Tanaka and Earl Phantomhive."  
"Oh...That's right you haven't heard." That perked my interest from . He began to follow me as we together walked over to the young mistresses' room, "Two years ago Lord Vincent and his wife Rachel had passed away in a fire. Their boy when missing for a month and came back with a new butler."

"What?"I raised an eyebrow, "Why was this not brought to my attention?"

"Well the new Earl is Ciel Phantomhive of course..."  
"We'll be sharp with his butler then." My eyes narrowed, "You know how the miss Hates young men."

"Of course." He chuckled as I just sighed and turned and began to head forth, Ciel would be my Young mistresses age, we hadn't seen them in two years so that would explain a lot, it made since. I remembered the cute little boy as he ran around playing with my Little mistress. It was only two years ago, still after what happened I have a funny feeling in my gut about this mysterious new butler, _'He could intentionally be someone the lady would be most uncomfortable around.'_

I hummed softly as I set the tray down on the side table, that was the mistress' Breakfast, I think it would be better to update Lady Isabella of this new development. I smiled as I gently tore the drapes open to see the snowy landscape of hills, '_Most likely the way this storm is the is going not let up they may be staying with us for a day.'_

"Diana..."I Looked over to see my Mistress, watching her slowly pulling herself up as she looked out the window rubbing her right eye while her night gown hung slightly off her shoulder to the point where I could see our mark that bounded us. An outline of a rose under the frail mark of the beast. The backwards pentagram overlaid the slightly glowing red mark, "Is it already morning?"  
"Indeed, it is." I walked forth as I then set up the tray in her lap as she looked down to the silver cover only to it be lifted by me. "I made You French toast, dipped in rose water, along with a bit of milk. Also added then freshest of the blueberries and strawberries, along with whip cream as a topping."  
"You're serving breakfast in bed today?" She looked to me surprised

"Unfortunately, I must it's a matter to discuss. I sat on the bed, "You remember Vincent Phantomhive correct?"  
"Yes...he's supposed to be coming today-"  
"Unfortunately, that's not the case." She blinked in surprised As I sat down looking to her with a frown.  
"…..He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes, for two years, as of now Earl Ciel Phantomhive is the one to be visiting, along with his new butler." I began to head over to her walk-in closet, "My lady, what dress would you like to wear today?"  
"Ugh...The rose red." I walked over and pulled out a dress That was sleeveless with a choker necklace hat would fit her outfit rather well. I picked out the white fur shall seeing that it would match along with her red shoes. . Knowing the dress would still long enough to reach her feet. I thought it would be best for her to show off some confidence. Near the skirt held three decorative roses that define the top and the skit more. "I can't believe Madam Rachel and Earl Vincent are gone."  
"Well with the organization of his it was bound to happen. He caused a lot of trouble in the underworld. However, if he's gone too deep...there is the possibility that Ciel had over gone a dramatic change."  
"How Dramatic are we talking?" I walked to her while setting the dress down and proceeded to pour the tea, jasmine was the first choice I made for today.  
"Considering I was informed he was gone within a months' time, it will be hard to tell...but-" I froze as I suddenly felt the presences of another demon coming this way. Faint as it was, it made me uneasy. "Oh, bloody hell..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing to concern yourself, mistress. At least not yet. Appears one such as me is drawing closer."  
She paused, sipping her tea as she looked to me with an expression I never seen. "You have said to me before a feline of your species are a rare thing to come by for your folk, correct?"  
"Yes." I placed a hand over my heart, "Along with being one of the opposite sex...Seeing I'm not marked down to being well...tying the knot, I suppose. "

"So in other words...You would be in a position of a force of being mated." She looked to her tea as I noticed that dark expression. "and you'd be-"

"It takes a lot for someone to actually due me harm you know that." I put on a brave face for her as I gently patted her nose with my index finger. "There is no way I will let myself be taken down, those are your orders My lady, aren't they?"

"O-Of course." She huffed as she popped a piece of her beloved dish into her mouth, "I Just don't want any woman regardless of nature had to go through what I had gone through."  
"Yes..."I felt that little pain in my heart seeing that broken look in her eyes, "Reassured though That it's my duty to keep you safe and any other woman in the same circumstance. After all Those were your orders for a long time my little mistress."

That painful look vanished to bring back the light that shine in her eyes, "Yes! In deed I did!"

* * *

"So what business he wishes to merge with?"  
"Confections and sweets, If I recalled that was in the letter."  
"So he wants to pull at the main industry that I have... " With a red feather fan folded out covering the red rouge on her lips, standing in the parlor with her I looked to the grandfather clock in the room, "Ciel was always a fan of our sweets but He's tugging a little bit too far, his secrets will become unraveled."

"You plan on his telling you of what happened during that month." I could feel the demon drawing slowly near yet again. I kept it to myself at the moment. My mistress is what I kept my focuses on at this moment. My thoughts then shifted to the Phantomhive as well, "I hope the boy wasn't left into something traumatic."  
"How much longer do we have till then?"  
"Well We have an hour before they arrive."  
"At least I can then do what I wish." I watched her suddenly clapped her hands. I blinked when suddenly a banner fell with two words printed on it, 'Happy Birthday.'

Three little maids came strolling in with a brightest of smile, with a small cake. That in returned warmed this soft heart of mine, "Oh Mistress, come now-"  
"You know I do this every year." She huffed out a sigh, "After all you can't remember when your birthday was then let it be today no?"

"Of course, Mistress." Even though it wasn't an order, my mistress, I can't help but let her spoil whomever she wanted. It was just in her nature.

* * *

"Oh, it's been forever Since we saw Both Isabella and Ms. Diana !" Elizabeth Milford was happily clapping her hands as she sat beside Paula her own Maid. Right across from them were people she was and would always be familiar with, Ciel Phantomhive, her Fiancé and cousin, along with his trusted Butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"It has been a little over two years hasn't it?" Ciel looked to his ring while his finance was dressed in pink snow coat along with her white muff hanging around her neck seeing those spring green eyes widen at the light snow fall, "I do hope hasn't aged as much, Knowing he has back trouble."

"I should be able to assist of necessary." Sebastian placed a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes, placing a hand over his heart. "Not to worry my lord-"  
"I... don't think that would be necessary at all Sebastian." Elizabeth spoke up causing him to open his eyes, "After all Isabella has tones of maid who will be willing to-"  
"In other words, There's a reason why that Sir. Jacob Thomason is one of the few men are allowed on the estate." Ciel lightly tapped his cane onto the carriage floor, "Isabella has a very strict policy to allow little men as possible. Mostly because of what happened at Crawford Manor."  
The two children looked to each other, though Ciel didn't visibly show it but there was a lot to say in their eyes. Paula took noticed, "What happened? May I ask?"  
"A massive man slaughter...there was a ball that year, being held. They painted those walls red and killed the former Duke and Duchess of the estate." Ciel's eye lingered out the window seeing the large manner in the distances," She was kidnapped by the perpetrators, only to be rescued by Miss Rose. The reason why Sir Thomason has back problems was because of the injury he sustained on that night."

"That was seven years ago today when she reappeared. I remember when I had gotten word from father of the situation, for a few months Isabella lived with me and my family along with Miss Diana." Lizzy's lashes seemed to sprawl on her young cheeks, "Miss Diana took it upon herself to ensure that Bella could smile again, and it took a long time for her to do so."

"And she most likely has Woman who were once known as the fallen in her custody assume thought that no devious intent will be done given the fact that they are willing for any job despite of sins." Ciel turned to Sebastian, who had a raised eyebrow, "Lady Crawford hates men in general, grown men."

"To the point you had invited Elizabeth and Paula on this trip." It started to make a bit of sense. To him at the very least. The pieces in his mind began to unravel all, "To think to be tampered like that at such a young age."  
"Tampered what are you going on about?" Ciel dully looked to the butler.

He seemed to chuckle as smiled attentively, "Oh just a simple passing of thought nothing more." His eyes gazed at the manor, something was off, He felt another demon's presences. Though to his surprise it wasn't intimidating as most he has come across. But he would never lie to his master if he asked such a thing about his kind, '_This demon must be under a contract of their own_.'

* * *

"Twenty- three, twenty-four, twenty-five!" A small sigh slipped past my lips as I counted the heads of the cats that we had in the manor.

"That should be all of them, Correct?" I turned my head over to Jacob to see he had a kitten in is hands, setting the little one down within the big room, it was filled with little trinkets and high shelves for the stray cats we have here that come and go. To be honest I feel a little jealous of the felines.

"Yes...and we must make sure that most of the rooms are rid of any cat hair, besides this one of course."I Sighed placing a hand to my head, "The young lord if I remember was very allergic to them."

"Indeed." Jacob himself gave out a slight chuckle, "You seem to have a soft spot along with the young mistress for these natural hunters."

"What can I say." I plucked up a kitten in my arms and plopped it down on the shelf, letting it walk off to hop from shelf to shelf, turning to him with a wide smile, "Cats are my spirit animal."

"So you say."  
"Ah !" I turned to the door as it burst opened, A maid with long blond hair and dark blue eyes stood before us, "Lord Phantomhive is here."  
"Ah yes." I smiled to the elder butler before me, "Mr. Thomason, if you'd be able to fetch our guest, I'll go get our Young miss."

"But of course. " He chuckled before he followed the maid in tow.

I calmly began to walk out the door and calmly shutting the door to keep the cats in, I heard a couple of meows inside. "I'm sorry but it's only till tomorrow loves."

I took a deep breath and began to head towards the main study. With the click of my heels, I kept my brisk paces. That was till I made it to the end of the hall. I threw the two white double doors open to see Isabella standing there. Her eyes were glued to whatever it was out there in the snow by the tight grip of her fan I knew the depth of her hatred of men was causing this grip. "I'm guessing that you spotted the butler."  
"Tch." I watched as she flicked her fan open trying to hide her disgust from me, "He's bewitching for sure."

I raised an eye brow as I walked beside her. My gaze looked out the window, I noticed the man in question, I crossed my arms as my sight narrowed slightly, from this far up above, it wasn't hard to notice the black speck underneath the white snow, He was surrounded by a couple of the maids, clearly, he was a magnet for trouble. "So many of the girls are bound to being to fall victim to his charm."  
"He's a demon?"  
"The kind that feast upon those souls, unlike myself." My eyes were all but seeing red as the man looked up with pink glowing eyes, "Whatever Ciel went through must have been very traumatic."

"Your eyes are blood red again Diana. Control yourself."  
"I know..."I sighed as I slowly began to relax, I gaze to my little mistress, I smiled to her, "Are they better now?"

"Yes. Now we can head down." She perked up happily as she hopped forth swaying slightly, bring a smile to myself as I walked along beside her. "Are all the cats placed in the room as I requested."  
"Yes, they are, all twenty-five."

"Excellent." I smiled as I followed her down the red carpet steps standing beside her on the central landing looking towards the main door, "So... How do I look?"

"Should I answer honestly?" I teased lowering my lids with a sneaky grin, I watched her turned to me with a childish pout, "I'm joking mistress, you look lovely as always."  
She smiled brightly as she then turned back to the entrance as the double doors opened up. The cold air blew in as Four people came entering. I was familiar with two out of the four. I smiled politely to keep the false charade. I smiled with pride as I spoke up with pride and motioned my hand to the young miss, "May I proudly present, The lady of Lancashire, Our Duchess Isabella Maria Anastasia Crawford."

"BELLA!"  
"LIZZY!" I smiled brightly as I watched the two girls run at each other clasping their hands together and spun around a couple times. I calmly made my way forth towards them, "Oh my it's been far too long!"

I looked over to the young Phantomhive to see his eye was covered by an eye patch, I knew well that there was the mark of his prey, the man that Stood beside him, my eyes kept calm as I took him in. He was 186cm to be precise I could reach to his shoulder. He wore the typical Phamtomhive's butler garb. Black Trousers, a black six-button double-breasted tailcoat, A grey waist coat, White gloves to cover his own contract, He wore everything that would claim he was indeed a Phantomhive butler. His hair was black and his eyes were a mix of red and brown, he was staring at me almost dully as I was with him, clearly must be a possessive demon, I simply walked over and smiled happily "Ah If it isn't the little master himself, it's been too long."  
"Tch.."I watched the bluenette turned his head away, "Three years I disagree,"

"On the contrary, It is " I giggled slightly my hand reached out only to briefly ruffled his hair, causing him to squirm a bit.

"Oh, stop it!" He huffed as I pulled myself to look directly to the next woman beside him, she had long brown hair and eyes.

"And you must be miss Paula, Correct?"  
"Ah yes!" I took her hand and she took mine in a brief shake.

"Lady Elizabeth speaks highly of you." I smiled softly to her. I turned back to the butler before me, "And I believe this is the new Phantomhive butler."

"And I suppose you are the head maid of this household." He raised an eyebrow, as if he questioned my motives.

"Yes, I live to serve only my mistress. I've been with her since she was but a five-year-old tot."I s[poke truthfully I smiled calmly as I looked beside me.

"I'm not a tot any more, Diana." her voice held strong as she held her head dignifying so, "And your name is?"

"Ah my apologies." He gave a clearly fake smile in my eyes, seeing he shut his eyes, "I am Sebastian Michaelis my lady."

"Tch..." I looked to my Miss as she turned to the young Phantomhive, completely ignoring him, "It's unfortunate but I can't necessarily kick you out in the storm, so I'll have to put you in the wine cellar."

"That is not necessary, He is a Phantomhive butler, I want him to be treated as such." Ciels tone was clearly one similar to my duchess, indeed as suspected he went through trauma. Looking to his eye I wonder what my duchess was thinking.

"Fine...but." Her gaze threw daggers at the butler, "Dear Ciel if HE tries ANYTHING towards the maids, against they're will I will have Diana boot him out, are we clear?"  
"Sebastian will be on his best behavior, I assure you."  
"I still don't trust him." I heard her reply as I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"If he gets out of hand, I will take care of it." I reassured her causing her to huff. I smiled to this

He two as best as I could, "Now, then Why not head into the study while I serve some hot chocolate that you like so much."  
She sighed, "Very well." She turned on her heals with her nose high in the air, "I'm bored of standing here anyway. Ciel, Lizzy let's go." I watched her walk off as I turned to Paula with a smile, "I think perhaps you tend to the children Paula while Mr. Michaelis and I tend to making the hot coco."  
"Ah of course miss." I watched her walk up the stairs.

"I take it that you run this place." I slowly turned to him, seeing his dull glance.

"And you will remember that, My territory my rules. I've known The Phantomhive family longer than you have. And They're business is none of mine at the moment." I calmly kept my brisk pace for the kitchen with him in tow.

I made it easily into the kitchen with the male demon closely behind, "So I take it you've been with your master for some time."  
"If I recalled you've been with the miss since she was five?"

"Seven years to the day." I hummed as I walked past him quickly to keep my own distances, heading towards the storage where we kept out frozen items. I hummed softly passing by a couple of froze fruits and veggies that were preserved, I went to grab the milk. it was just sitting there for me to take it. My hands grasped it as I turned around slowly. I instantly squeaked as I notice a green object behind me, it completely took me off guard. I leaned forth an noticed it was a cucumber. I silently cursed myself, 'Bloody Hell, I keep telling them to move those veggies further back.'

"Is everything alright in there-" I blinked a couple times before I turned around to see Sebastian staring right at me his eyes began to light up oddly in a way. It was at that moment I felt the cold air draft reached behind me. Slowly looked behind me and noticed my tail was out and about. I pressed my hands on my large ears, I glared at him lowly growling, "My, my it seems we have a feisty kitten."  
" "I calmed myself down in order to left my extra appendages slipped back into their proper place to hide. But before my paintbrush like tail could slip back in, His hand snatched at it, it caused this unusual sensation of warmth to flow threw me, catching me off guard. He touched it almost fondling it. I slowly turned my head to him, clearly disturbed with this man's actions "What the-"

"Your tail is quite soft, How do you keep it so-" I instantly kicked him and he moved away with quick easy, "My, my, I never met a kitten quite like you."  
"I prefer If you do not touch me!" I kept myself away at arm's length from him at this time. I had never been this flustered from any male presence, "So keep your hands to yourself!"

"Certainty." He closed his eyes with a teasing smile, "What kind of Butler would I be if I disobeyed a direct order from my master."

I narrowed my gaze at him. Clearly, he was going to be trouble.

* * *

"Here you are~!" I hummed merrily with a bright smile, the best I could muster, "Three, hot potions of hot chocolate, made with the finest milk and cream, along with exotic Coco imported from South America." I set the tray down on the round mahogany table where the three children sat. , I pushed aside the simple board game aside, I discretely looked at the label, 'Mansion of happiness eh? How Ironic.'

"Ah Are there marshmallows in there with whip cream?"Elizabeth happily spoke up looked to me with her bright eyes.

"But of course, my lady." I smiled happily as she asked, "It is what you prefer is it not?"  
She happily clapped as she grabbed a hold of her cup.

Isabella kept her eyes on the Phantomhive butler before turning to Ciel, "He's seems rather well behaved."

"But of course, I expect it from all my staff to be hospitable."

"Well I disagree with his behavior." I smiled cheekily as he narrowed his gaze on me, "He had a tendency to touch things without permission."

"What?"

"It's fine I dealt with it accordingly Earl Phantomhive."I replied softly turning to him, "He's kept to himself after that."

"I see." He eyed Sebastian with an irritated twitched in his visible eye, "He found those cats hasn't he?"

"You could say that." I hummed as Ciel sipped his coco before setting it down looking to Isabella.

His blue eyes were like steel, "I'd like to get down to business."  
Her ruby eyes gazed at him with disdain, "Come now you just gotten here Ciel, we should at least wait a day."

"I came here for more than business."His eyes kept on her as he then pulled something from his coat pocket, it had a very familiar emblem, "...I believe you know this seal, yes?"

"...Aunty." Isabella sighed placing hand on her forehead, "Diana if you could."  
"I'll call Mr. Thomason." I looked to a confused Elizabeth and Paula, knowing this was a personal business instead of what was assumed before.

* * *

"_My Dearest Niece,_

_It has come to my attention that something dark lurks in your country side, Over the last several months unbeknownst you, I have the Double Charles looking into a matter that is of greatest concerns. Involving the death of several women threw out the area. The murders are according at random and mostly being caused by more than one perpetrator. So, I ask this to allow Earl Phantomhive access to records and locations threw out your jurisdiction._

_Sincerely Your Aunt, Queen Victoria_."

Sighing heavily, Isabella read her aunts words. She slowly looked up to Ceil seeing her eyes narrowed at him along with his butler beside him, "You're my aunts filthy mutts, Why am I not surprise that you took Vincent's footsteps." Tossing the note to the side she rested her elbow on her armrest and leaned her head into her open hand, "He often asked me to look into things when he came here as well."  
"You're willing to help-"  
"I never said I would be willing to help." I watched her huff as she slipped from her chair standing, her venom eyes glace murderously, "Many have forged my aunts hand writing, you also have no proof."

"I was afraid of this." I watched him sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Beside even if-"  
A loud terrifying scream echoed within the halls. I had us all on our toes. The two children stood up. I just moved at a brisk pace once more. The pace just kept getting faster and faster. I stopped as I looked at the blonde-haired maiden, I saw earlier the today, clearly in a fright, "Rebecca what is it?"

My gaze followed her dark blue ones to a very ghastly sight to human nature. It was the of a poor woman who was upside down, blind eyes wide open, blood poured out of her bashed in skull. Her body looked unceremoniously dumped, her neck broken, "Oh dear...Seems we have proof." I looked over to my mistress who walked forth to me, "Mi'lady, are you sure you wish to see this?"  
"I've seen far worse." The raven-haired girl walked forth her eyes glued to the brick wall where the body was, half covered in snow "...I suppose you have proof now." Isabella turned her gaze to Ciel narrowing her gaze, "Now...start talking."


End file.
